Fantasy into Reality
by D.K. Wolf
Summary: Sakura is an unnoticed, unpopular teenager, who meets her prince charming online. But what happens when she finds out he’s the school’s hottest and most popular boy. Syaoran Li.
1. Chapter 1: How it all started

(Disclaimer; I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTORS SAKURA! Or a Cinderella story, but I'm changing and adding a little bit.)

Fantasy into Reality

Summary; Sakura is an unnoticed, unpopular teenager, who meets her prince charming online. But what happens when she finds out he's the school's hottest and most popular boy. Syaoran Li.

Chapter 1: How it all began

Sakura

I always had the perfect life since I was small. Although I had no mother, my father took great care of me. We used to play sports together; soccer, baseball, basketball, everything! My dad was famous for the diner he owned, it was where everybody felt like family. But my dad gave me one thing that I did not want, Jamie! After she and my dad accidentally met, in his diner, my dad fell head over heels for her, and eventually they got married. But along with Jamie came her twin daughters, Sally and Sarah. I wanted my dad to be happy so I never complained to him about how I really felt towards Jamie and her twins. If my dad was happy, then I would just have to accept them. But on December 12, my dad left me; it was the day the earthquake struck Tokyo. It all happened like this;

"And so they lived happily ever after, the end."

"Do fantasy ever come true, dad?"

"Maybe, but listen to me Sakura, the fairy tale always contains something important, you just have to find it. I nodded. Suddenly the ground started shaking, my dad and me ran out of the room. Sighs, we were safe.

"Help! Somebody help me!" I could hear Jamie screaming.

"You stay here," my dad told me.

"Don't go."

"I'll come back, Sakura, just remember what I told you," and with that he went to save Jamie. That day I had lost my father to the earthquake, I felt so miserable! Since my father left no will, everything belonged to my stepmother, everything including me…

End of chapter 1

It was short, but hey it's only the first chapter, I'm changing a lot of things in this story like; the characters, I'm mainly using cardcaptors sakura people.

Well, Review!

Signing off;

Angel-of-eternity's friend

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

VPress the review button and review for my story! Review, review, review!


	2. Chapter 2: 12 years later

Welcome to chapter to of my story, I know chapter 1 wasn't really long, so I decided to make chapter 2 longer. I don't exactly know how to express all the actions that happen. Can anyone give me an idea; tell me in your reviews. Enjoy Reading!

Message to the real Angel-of-eternity; How dare you mock me, Jacyln; I thought you were my friend! Wahhh….. sniffles I'm mad at you, totally mad. Oh, yeah, you have to phone me, I can't seem to reach you these days. You won't ever pick up the damn phone. Ops… I'm catching the bad words behavior. Jacyln, you better phone me or I'll be really mad at you, and I mean that! --

Angel-of-eternity's friend

Fantasy into Reality

Summary:Sakura is an unnoticed, unpopular teenager, who meets her prince charming online. But what happens when she finds out he's the school's hottest and most popular boy. Syaoran Li.

Chapter 2; 12 years later

12 years later

Sakura

"Sakura, get down here and make me breakfast!"

"Hunn…"

"Sakura Kinomoto, I said get down here and make me breakfast, now!!!"

"Coming," said a half-awake Sakura. She woke up and sighed, her life just wasn't the same ever since her father died. It had been 12 years since that

had happened, but she still missed her father ever so much, all her stepmother did was boss her around, and well, make her do everything! Sakura quickly

brushed her teeth, got dressed for school, packed her back-pack, and rushed downstairs to make breakfast.

Jamie

"Finally, there you are, where's my salmon steak."

"Right here," said Sakura, handing Jamie her breakfast.

"Are you sure this is smoked salmon."

"Yes."

"Well, good, this is organic salmon from U.S.A and you are not to waste it."

"Yes, Jamie, I know that."

"Now hurry up and get to the diner early, you need to work."

"But I've got a really big test I need to study, I need to do well if I want to get into Princeton collage, so I don't have time to go work at the diner."

"Listen, Sakura, people go to school to study so they can find jobs, you already have a permanent job at the diner, so you don't need to worry about

getting a job, later in your life, just keep working at the diner."

"But…"

"No, buts, now go or you'll be late."

"Yes, Jamie." As soon as Sakura started to walk over to her car, the sprinklers turned on.

"Ahh…" she screamed. She quickly ran towards the control to turn the knob, so it would shut off the water.

"Leave the sprinkler on, dear."

"But there's a drought in town, and we're suppose to be saving water.

"Droughts are for poor people, and we'll not poor, so leave it on and get to the diner."

"Yes, Jamie," said Sakura as she hurried over to her car…

End of chapter 2

It's short, but you have to know all of this before you hear the whole story. Please, review, review, and review!

Signing off;

Angel-of-eternity's friend

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

VClick that pretty little button down there and review for my story!


	3. Chapter 3: Highschool life & secret mess...

Hi people, me again, you know; Angel-of-eternity's friend. This is chapter 3 of my story, I hope you like it. I'm trying to write everything different, but it kinds of screws up the story, still I'll trying to change some, and let it still make sense. Enjoy Reading!

Note to the real Angel-of-eternity: I'm sorry; I typed your name wrong, reveled your real name in public,and offended you, I'll delete the first note (if I find out how), but I felt just as offended, you know I'm sensitive!!! I still haven't gotten your phone call yet; I'm still waiting! Oh…squeal…your writing a new story, I can't wait to read it, maybe I'll review but I just don't really like to do that a lot, I'm shy.

Angel-of-eternity's friend

Fantasy into Reality

Summary:Sakura is an unnoticed, unpopular teenager, who meets her prince charming online. But what happens when she finds out he's the school's hottest and most popular boy. Syaoran Li.

Chapter 3; High school life & secret messages

At the diner

"Sakura…you're still here?"

"I thought you were gone, now hurry up and go or you'll be late for school."

"But Betty, Jamie said…"

"Never mind what that old slob says and go to school."

"I'll deal with her."

"Thanks, Betty."

"Go…"

"You still have 35 minutes, and you need to pick up Eriol."

"Thanks…Betty."

Sakura smiled, grabbed her school bag and left the diner.

Eriol's House

"Hey Sakura…you're late, and for the 10th time this month."

"Hey...watch it Eriol or I'm not driving you to school anymore."

"Hey, hey… you know I was only kidding, your royal highness."

"Very funny, but I'm not amused."

"Sorry."

"Better."

"So…are you late again because of Jamie."

"You know it, I can't seem to have any free time to myself."

"I feel sorry for you."

"Gee…thanks…"

"Your welcome."

At Tokyo national high

"Look, Meiling and her gang."

"Look…here; comes the nerds."

"Stuff it, Meiling."

"Stuff it, Sakura."

"Grrr…"

"Ohhh…look, the little girl has tempure."

"Sakura," whispered Eriol, "don't…"

"But…that…that…"

"No swearing, Sakura," whispered Eriol."

"Ohhh…what ch'a goin' to do, little girl."

"Shut up, Meiling, nobody wants to talk to you."

"Shut up…"mimicked Meiling.

"Eriol…do you hear something talking."

"Maybe just the wind blowing."

"Grrr…"

"Meiling…" whispered Tomiko, "Syaoran's here."

"Hunhhh…let's get out of here, I'm not wasting anymore of my breath on these people, humph…"

With that, she turned and left with Tomiko and Hitomi following behind her.

"She sure has a big ego."

"I bet if her brain was the size of her ego, she'd be the world's best mastermind."

"I agree."

Syaoran

"Syaoran."

I heard my name and turned around…only to see my worst nightmare…Meiling.

I don't even know why she's my girlfriend.

She jumped on me.

"Ughhh…"

"Meiling would you kindly get off of me."

Announcement

"Hello all you students out there, I just wanted to remind you, if you haven't gotten tickets to the school's Halloween dance and still want to, please go to the gym and get your tickets!" "Have a wonderful day, thank you!"

End of announcement

"Oppps…I forgot to get my tickets for the dance, come on girls, see ya later honey-bun."

Meiling left.

"Ohhh…god she's so annoying."

"You goin' to break up with her."

"Probably, but I don't know how to do that without hurting her."

"You got if rough man, I feel sorry for ya."

"Geee… thanks."

Sakura

-Beep-

"Hunhhh…I got a message on my cell phone."

"Ohhh…the lover boy."

"Shut up…Eriol, he's just a friend."

"Come on Sakura…you've been talking to him online for 5 months now."

Sakura gave him a glare

"Okay now, I'll leave you alone."

Eriol left.

Messages

sweet cherry; Hi!

little wolf; Hey!

sweet cherry; Have a good morning?

little wolf; Nope…I'm dreading dissecting Mr. Kirihara's frogs.

sweet cherry; Ohhh…I did that last week, it smelled so nasty; I nearly puked!

little wolf; Nasty…

School bell rings

sweet cherry; there goes the bell.

little wolf; See, ya!

sweet cherry; bye…

End of chapter 3

I hope you people all liked that chapter. I have a note down there for all readers, VERY IMPORTANT!

Note:okay, I have a list of the people from the movie (A Cinderella Story) and the people in Cardcaptors Sakura that are going to be playing them. I'm not going to use everyone in Cardcaptors Sakura, just the main people. The other people in A Cinderella Story, I'll make up names for them.

Sam Mogomery Sakrua Kinomoto

Austin Ames Syaoran Li

Conner Eriol

Shelby Meiling

Announcer girl (u know, the girl that makes the announcements and the girl that Conner ends up with) Tomoyo

I hope this chapter was long enough for you people, and I hope I changed enough. I tried to change as much as I can.

WELL REVIEW AND HAPPY YEAR 2005! I WISH YOU A YEAR FULL OF GOOD-FORTUNE, HAPPY NEW YEARS!

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

V DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: Chat

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Fantasy into Reality-

Summary: Sakura is an unnoticed, unpopular teenager, who meets her prince charming online. But what happens when she finds out he's the school's hottest and most popular boy. Syaoran Li.

-Chapter 4; Chat-

-At the diner-

"See ya, Betty."

"Bye."

So with that I left the diner.

It was nearly 7:55, but at least I had finished my homework already.

I hurried to my car in the parking lot, Jamie was expecting me home by 8:00 to cook dinner.

-At Sakura's house-

-1:30 am-

I was on my e-mail chatting with Little Wolf.

He was my e-mail pen-pal.

-chat messages-

sweet cherry- hey ya, how'd the disecting go

little wolf- it was better then expected. Mr. Kirihara was sick so the disecting was delayed.

sweet cherry- lucky you.

little wolf- are you going to the valentine dance?

sweet cherry- I don't know if I'll go.

little wolf- why? Don't have a date.

sweet cherry- I just don't want to go

little wolf- yeah...right

-pause-

little wolf- you know, we've been talking online for 5 month now

sweet cherry- yeah...so...

little wolf- I never thought I could have so much in common with a girl

sweet cherry- right back at you

little wolf- you do go to Tokyo high, right

sweet cherry- yeah, why ask

little wolf- I was just wondering

-pause-

little wolf- have you ever considered meeting each other

sweet cherry- when I do wonder who you are, if I ever meet you before

little wolf- do you want to meet me

sweet cherry- yeah, I guess I am a little curious

little wolf- Okay meet me at the halloween dance party, centre of the

dancefloor, 11:00

-little wolf signed off-

sweet cherry- hey, wait

Too late.

Sighs, oh well, thought Sakura.

-sweet cherry signed off-

I wonder who he is...

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Well, what do you people think of this chapter. Good? Bad? Great? Tell me in your reviews.

I haven't updated in a long time, and to the people who wanted to read this story, I apoligize. I'll update soon!

See ya!

Ja ne!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

V Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5: Looking yet not Seeing

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fantasy into Reality

Summary:Sakura is an unnoticed, unpopular teenager, who meets her prince charming online. But what happens when she finds out he's the school's hottest and most popular boy. Syaoran Li.

Chapter 5; Looking Yet Not Seeing

-Tokyo High-

-Sakura's P.O.V-

"So…what happen?" Eriol asked as he walked along side me to the baseball

diamond.

"What are you takin' about, Eriol?"

"I can tell by the look on your face that something happened, now tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Lover boy?"

"I told you, it's nothing."

"Ha!" "I knew it."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yup."

"So, what exactly happened?"

"Well when I was talking to him last night, he suddenly asked me to meet him

in the middle of the dance floor, at exactly

11:00 pm, at the Halloween Dance."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Did you agree?"

"I didn't get the chance to, he just signed off on me."

"Well then, are you going?"

"I don't know if I really want to." "I mean do I really want to find out who he

is?" "And even if I decide to go, Jamie will probably give be extra chores at the diner

that night."

"That isn't a problem, you can leave that part to me and Betty." "The problem

is, are you or aren't you going to go?"

"I don't know…"

"Well you need to decide soon, the school dance is tomorrow night."

"I know that but…"

"No buts, I think you should go."

"Who did you turn into, my mom?"

"Hahaha…very funny but this isn't a joke, are you or aren't you going to go?"

"I don't know, give me tonight to think about it."

-Readers P.O.V-

Sakura sighed as they walked up to the baseball diamond.

'Should I go or shouldn't I'

Eriol pitched the ball.

Crack!

Sakura had hit the ball all the way over the fence and onto the football field.

-Syaoran P.O.V-

"So, when are you gonna brake up with Meiling?"

"I think I should tell her this afternoon."

"Cool, then maybe she can be my date for the Halloween Dance."

"Yea…"

Suddenly a baseball flew between Ryan and me.

"Whoa…did you see that?" Ryan asked, picking up the ball, "Somebody hit it

all the way here from the baseball diamond!"

"Yea…" I said taking the ball from him.

"Over here!" I heard a voice call. I saw a girl waving to me from the baseball

diamond.

"Whoa…a girl hit that!"

"I know…hard to believe isn't it?" I said.

I walked over to the edge of the fence and threw the baseball back into the

diamond.

"Thanks!" I heard a voice call.

"No problem!" I answered back.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Was that chapter a little weird to some people? I kinda thought so! Tell me

what you think in a review! Thanks! Oh yeah, to the people who don't understand

why I named this chapter; looking yet not seeing, you'll find out in the next 3 chapters.

Thanks! I hope you continue to support my story! Bye, Bye for now!

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

V Please Review and tell me what you think of this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Face to Face

Sorry about updating really late for the people who wanted to read this story. My files

got deleted and I was too busy and lazy to re-write everything. Well, I hope this LONG chapter

makes up for it. I'll try to update as soon as I can after this.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Fantasy into Reality

Summary: Sakura is an unnoticed, unpopular teenager, who meets her prince charming online. But what happens when she finds out he's the school's hottest and most popular boy. Syaoran Li.

Chapter 6; Meeting Face to Face

-Sakura's P.O.V-

-Tokyo High-

I rushed into the diner, out of breath.

"Where have you been, Sakura?" Betty asked, "You're late for your shift!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I was late again this morning so I got detention."

"It's fine, just don't let Jamie find out." "Now, hurry up and put on your apron, table 7

needs to order."

I nodded.

Rushing to the coat rack, I grabbed my apron, a notebook and a pencil.

'Ok. Table number 7'

'Oh no…'

One word;

Meiling.

Why in the world was she here! To torture me!

I slowly walked over to them.

"May I take your order?" I asked.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kinomoto or should I call you DINER GIRL."

"Meiling, stop it."

I turned around to see who had said that.

-Syaoran-

"So, dude, when are you going to tell Meiling it's over?"

"I don't know, I'm still trying to figure out a way to do it without upsetting her."

"Well, now's a good chance, we're meeting her at Jamie's diner, might as well get it

over with, it's now or never."

"You're right," I replied, "better get this over with."

I sighed.

"Dude, we're here."

'God what did I do to deserve this'

I pushed opened the door; my eyes scanned the room for that familiar face.

She was sitting with her friends, Hitomi and Tomiko, I think.

"Over there," I called out to Ryu and Hiro. (A.N; Just so you know, their Syaoran's

friends and the people he was talking to before he entered the diner)

I walked over, just in time to see Meiling insult the waitress.

-Sakura-

Syaoran Li.

He was the hottest and most popular guy in the entire school.

He was everything; hot, smart, athletic and rich.

He was every girl's dream, literally.

"Syaoran, honey, you made it," Meiling said snapping me away from my thoughts.

"Meiling, you should apologize for what you said."

"As if, I didn't do anything wrong."

Syaoran sighed, turned to me, and whispered an apology.

"It's fine," I answered.

"Scoot over, I want Syaoran to sit here," I heard Meiling say. "Syaoran, honey, quit talking to

the nerd and sit down."

Syaoran sighed again and sat down.

"I'll go get some more menus, "I said, walking away.

"Oh…while you're at it, why don't you get me a diet coke too," Meiling called out.

-Syaoran-

I sighed.

This was not going to be easy.

"Meiling…" I started

"Yes, Syaoran honey."

"I…we…we need to talk."

"I'm all ears," Meiling said smirking.

"I think we should…break up."

"What!" Meiling screeched. "Are you sick or something?" "Why would you want to break up

with me, you know what; I'll give you a couple of days to think about this." "Come on girls,

let's go."

I sighed.

"Let's never do that again," I said turning towards Ryu and Hiro.

I could tell, they were holding in their laughter.

I glared at them.

-Sakura-

I was walking back to the horror table with the witch's diet coke when I overheard her

conversation with Syaoran.

'OMG…he just dumped her, serves her right'

I don't know why, I kind of feel sorry for her.

"Ahem."

"Huh…" I said, turning around.

Syaoran was sitting there.

"Ummm…do you still want the coke," I asked nervously.

"It's okay, I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"It's okay."

He took out his wallet and handed me a 50.

"Keep the change," he said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Did you like it? Was it kind of weird? I'm really sorry if it was but I haven't been writing this

story in a long time and well, I'm kind of pulling a blank. So sorry… Well, tell me what you

think in a review. Thanks! I hope you continue to support my story! Bye, Bye for now! -

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V Don't forget to review!


End file.
